1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper dispenser, and more particularly to a device that is capable of facilitating the dispensation of sheets.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Most of office people like putting some sheets or memos on the desk for purpose of writing some information down in case of a phone-call or the likes. However, due to there is certain adhesive force between the surfaces of sheets, in their hurry to take the sheets, the users find their difficulties in precisely taking one sheet away from the stacks which usually give rise to the scattered falls of the sheets.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional paper dispenser.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a paper dispenser which generally comprises a chassis, an actuating member, a driven member, a paper pusher, an elastic member and a cover as a whole mounted to a paper box. The above-mentioned parts are assembled together so as to provide an interactive effect by pushing actions.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a paper dispenser that enables the user to take out sheets easily and quickly.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which shows, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.